My Dirty Little Secret
by LokiHetfield
Summary: The past never comes back right? Wrong. Her past came back, but not in a bad way. (Sucks but it's just a cute romance story) -Lokitty


**My Dirty Little Secret**

**This story is dedicated and made for my friend Lupe! I hope this is a story to remember! Merry Christmas Love! –Lokitty**

* * *

><p>I hate it when past events come back to haunt you like a bitch. It was just some stupid little summer thingy! The LAST thing I expected was for him to show up, at my high school of all places! The nerve of some people…anyway, here's what happened over the summer and all the events up until right now in this moment as my life is so totally over.<p>

* * *

><p>My parents were constantly on business trips or vacations so I practically lived alone, but they still paid all the bills. I had my own car and since it was a Saturday I figured why not go out and do a little shopping? I drove to Barnes and Nobles and was just meandering about in the fiction isle when someone caught my eye. He was tall, at least 6"2, with shaggy jet black hair, and deep, gorgeous blue eyes. I didn't realize I was staring until he glanced over at me and smirked, and oh my god I died inside. He set down the book he was looking at and waltzed over to me. He leaned against the book shelf like some sort of sexy god.<p>

"I'm curious, where you staring at me or the book that I was holding?" he crossed his arms but in a playful manner. His voice was so deep and sexy I could hardly get any words out.

"I um, if I said the book would you believe me…?" I spoke a bit quietly. I quickly glanced over his body; he was wearing a shirt that wasn't skin tight but tight enough to show off his muscles, skinny jeans and black converse. And here I was in my stupid loose Linkin Park shirt, my skinny jeans that still needed a belt to keep them up, and my raggedy old flats.

"I'm going to say yes just to make you feel better. You want Starbucks?"

"Um, sure," I brushed some hair behind my ear and walked with him to the little coffee shop that was attached to the store. My hair probably looked like shit but at least the colors were cool, black with bright red highlights.

"What do you want?"

"Vente unsweetened passion fruit tea please," I smiled and he looked so confused, "Ok how about I order my drink and you order yours?"

"Ya, you do that," he scratched the back of his head and had this goofy smile on. We ordered and sat at a little table, and he was studying me.

"Um, what exactly are you doing?"

"Looking at you," he took a sip and leaned on the table, "You know, I don't have your name yet."

"Selene, and yours is…?"

"J," he sat back and smirked.

"Just J? Like, the letter or like J a y?"

"The letter, it's short for something but its long and ridiculous and not worth saying. Anyway, I would like to request your phone number." I stared at him for a moment processing, nobody's ever wanted MY number. I was just some punk ass chick with nothing better to do then sit around and read.

"Well the thing is um, how old are you, exactly…?" He sighed and messed with his hair a bit before answering.

"20, and I don't live here. I'm going to college up in New York, I'm here for the summer. Judging by your looks you're in high school, I could tell right away but I couldn't not talk to you, I mean seriously. Look at you," he took out his phone and slid it across the table, "If you don't want to give it to me it's fine, I'll understand."

"Well, yes I'm a junior in high school, and I'm 16 until December, but if you still want my number, I'll give it to you," I picked up his phone and he nodded, so I put in my contact info.

"So, you want to go do something?"

"Sure." We finished our drinks and went to go see a movie. That's how it basically was for the rest of the month; we would go out to eat, see a movie, or just go for a walk, sometimes he would even take me shopping. We weren't dating though, we'd never even kissed, but he hung out at my place and I'd go to his. His aunt had a house here but she lived in England during the summer, so she let him use it. Here is Dallas, Texas, and I loved it. He was going to be a junior too, the only difference was he wasn't in high school…I didn't tell any of my friends about him, I was planning too but not until school started. I was pretty sure I was in love with him or something. We started to develop a system until one day he showed up at my house unannounced in the rain and looked somewhat sad.

"Hey, what's up?" I moved and let him in.

"I didn't want to tell you yet but um, I'm going back to New York tomorrow…" he took off his shoes and leaned against the wall, "I should've told you but I just, couldn't. I wanted to ask you, is there anything, anything at all, that you've always wanted to do? Something, something adventurous, risky, anything like that? Because I'll do it, whatever it is, one last happy memory, right?" he half smiled and I thought. There was one thing but I hesitated to ask THAT.

"Well ya but um, I doubt you would so don't worry about it."

"Please Selene, I'll do it. If, if you tell me then I'll tell you my first name…?"

"I want to have sex with you," I blushed and he answered in like a split second.

"Done! I er, I mean I'll do it," he laughed nervously and fidgeted a bit. I smirked and tried not to laugh at him.

"Cool, and you're name?"

"Jormungandr, my parents thought it'd be awesome to name me after a Norse god, sureeeeeee. Not a single person I know can actually pronounce my name, so that's why I go by J. So, sex?" I just nodded and led him to my bedroom. I was extremely nervous but he made a point of going slow and he even asked me to let him know if it hurt.

* * *

><p>About an hour later we were laying naked on my bed and I was trying to catch my breath. He was kissing my neck lovingly and smiling. He spoke against my skin.<p>

"I wouldn't have guessed that was your first time."

"Thanks, I think. So, what does this makes us?" He sat up on his elbow and looked down at me, eyeing my body just to make me blush.

"Friends with benefits, very, very nice benefits," he kissed my forehead and I shoved him.

"Oh shut up," I stood up and he groaned, "I'm going to shower, you coming?"

"Oh hell ya," he stood up and followed me. Yes, him saying the words friends hurt but at least I still had him, and I was no longer planning on telling my friends about him.

* * *

><p>That night he slept with me and the following morning I dropped him off at the airport and told him that he was going to be my dirty little secret. He just laughed and told me to text him when I was with people so he wouldn't message me and then them see and ask questions. I changed his contact name to My Dirty Little Secret and it stayed that way for months, that was until he decided to show up AT MY SCHOOL.<p>

* * *

><p>It was December 8th, finals were next week and then Christmas vacation followed. It was 7:45 and I was headed to my locker when my phone buzzed.<p>

**MDLS:** Hey, are ya at school yet?

**Me:** Ya why?

**MDLS:** What's your locker number?

**Me:** Um, why?

**MDLS:** Oh wait nvm, I see your hair.

**Me:** You, WHAT!?

I spun around and my heart stopped, but not in the good way. He smiled and waved, he was headed towards me. He was at my school, he was at my school, why was he at my school? I didn't even know he knew where I went to school! He was wearing his usual black convers, skinny jeans, and a grey hoodie because it was cold out. Every girl he walked past stopped dead to stare, which didn't surprise me, he was damn sexy and he knew how to show it off. Girls' jaws dropped when he walked up to me smirking.

"You don't look too happy to see me, I thought you would be," he titled his head to the side.

"I, I am just, not here! Why, people, you're my SECERET remember?"

"Ya but I wanted to surprise you! Just say I'm your cousin or something. Anyway, not the point, my finals are over so I thought I'd come and help your with yours and spend my Christmas here, with you. Although I thought that maybe we could go back to New York for your birthday, since you've never been and I know you want to go. I'll take you shopping plus your present is back there so ya…" he smiled and looked at what I was wearing. "I bought you that hoodie," he smiled even more. There was something different about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Well I um, wait, you want to take me to New York?" He nodded and my jaw dropped, which he took as an opportunity. He bent down quickly and kissed me, well more like he slid his tongue in my mouth and THEN it turned into a kiss. It felt like time stopped, I missed him so much. I dropped my books and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he possibly could. I knew we were probably getting a bunch of funny stares but I really didn't care at that moment. When we pulled away for air he kinda laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I'm not done yet, but I can't do much else to you here," he winked and I blushed.

"Well, I have no words. Come on, I have to get my stuff and head to class. You know you can't stick around all day right?" I pulled away, picked up my books, and led him to my locker.

"Ya I know, I'll just head back to your place, but that's part of the reason I'm here. I require a house key!" I threw my purse at him and started grabbing what I needed from my locker.

"It's in there somewhere, but why aren't you staying with your aunt?" I shut my locker and he handed me my purse back.

"Well, she's busy hosting a bunch of lame parties so I didn't tell her I was going to be in town. Thanks for the key, I'll see you after school sexy," he kissed me quickly and left. I just stood there blushing until somebody came over and snapped my out of my trance.

"Who the fuck was that!?" Cole had his arms crossed. He was my best friend and he had a boyfriend, but he knew a sex god when he saw one.

"Um, it's a long story…" I smiled awkwardly.

"We have time," he wasn't going to let me drop this.

"Well, alright fine. It was summer…" I told him everything and he flipped his shit. At some his boyfriend came over and listened as well, so now two people knew about it. Word spread about my little make out session and all day long people were asking questions and by the end of the day I was ready to strangle J. My usual peaceful days of school were long gone, and it was all because he was too damn sexy for his own good.

* * *

><p>I got home around 4:00 and the house was filled with Linkin Park blasting and the smell of something chocolate. I dumped my stuff in my room and went to the kitchen only to find J mixing something chocolate looking. He was wearing an apron, just an apron.<p>

"So I am going to come home every day to a naked man making me chocolates of some sort?" I sat on the counter and he laughed.

"The naked part probably, but the chocolates depends," he poured the batter into a pan and placed it in the oven then came over and kissed me. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had begun, but he only moved back enough to speak. "You really have no idea how much I've missed you. I haven't even looked at another girl since we fucked," he started to kiss along my jaw and I blushed.

"Surely you're not hung up on me that badly, are you?" He nodded and I yanked him into another kiss. He started to kiss down my neck and nipped at my collar bone. "J…I have homework to do…" I pushed him away gently and he whined.

"Fineeeeee, but after you finish you're all mine, deal?"

"Deal," I went to my room and did my homework as quickly, but correctly, as possible. At some point I heard him drop a pan and cuss but I didn't go investigate, though I hoped the chocolate was okay. He came in later with brownies on a plate, left it next to me on the desk, and laid down on my bed to wait. The apron was gone, and he was very aroused.

* * *

><p>I don't remember much of last night, just sugar and amazing sex, that was pretty much my night. My alarm went off at 6:00am and I just hit snooze, I had no intentions of getting up until at least 6:30. J groaned and pulled me closer to him, but I don't think he was actually awake. But sure, he was awake when I tried to get up and I had to practically fight him to let me go. It was cute.<p>

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were painfully long. The week before finals was filled with stupid questions about either school or my boyfriend who wasn't my boyfriend, I really wasn't sure what he was. Finals was tolerable but still sucked, thankfully I had J to help me study; he was unbelievably smart. On the last day he came up picked me up in his giant, black Chevrolet pick-up truck (that he bought at some point for who knows what reason) and took me out to a fancy lunchdinner. We were sitting at the table and something had been bugging me since he bought that truck.

"Hey J? I know you're like rich but, how rich are you exactly…? Because your pockets seem to have an endless amount of money," I smiled sweetly hoping he wouldn't find a way to take that badly. He just answered casually like it was no big deal.

"My father was a billionaire and when he passed my siblings and I got a shit ton of money, but since the company had his name on it, I still get money because of my last name. One of my sisters does too but the rest of my siblings took their share and didn't want any from the company, so my sister and I get loads of money. That's why I got the truck, so that whenever I visit I can have my own car already here!" he smiled triumphantly but my jaw dropped. I knew he got money from his fathers' company but I had no clue about the other money.

"Y-you, damn," were the only words I had at the moment. He just laughed and we continued to eat, talking about my finals and his home back in NY, we were flying out tomorrow so he started to explain stuff. We were going shopping on my birthday and I couldn't wait, maybe I could get stuff that I can't afford but he can! Apparently!

* * *

><p>Back at my place he was helping my pack when he pulled me close suddenly.<p>

"I need to ask you something," he looked serious.

"If it's will you marry me, the answer is not at this current moment." He laughed and shook his head.

"No, but good to know for future moments. I was wondering if you would, officially, be my girlfriend. Ya sure friends with benefits is nice, but I want you to be all mine. I've had eyes only for you since we met and I don't care if you're in high school, I want you to be all mine," he kissed me then let me answer, which was just a frantic nod so he'd kiss me again.

* * *

><p>New York City was busy as shit, oh my god. There was people everywhere we went and I felt so out of place. He took me to his giant ass pent house and helped me get settled.<p>

"So, you said my birthday present was here…?" He laughed and came over.

"Yes but it's not your birthday just yet and don't worry, I've already made arrangements to ship it back to Dallas," he picked me up bridal and carried me to the bedroom.

"What is it? Is it like a car or something? What could possibly be so big that you had to make arrangements?"

"You'll see! Now shush, it's nap time," he was so weird sometimes. I just went along with it, but naturally nap time turned into let's have sex and THEN take a nap. Not that I was complaining. I didn't fall asleep though, I was tired but I was too happy to actually sleep. J was out cold but I was content being snuggled against his warm body for an hour.

* * *

><p>When he woke up I was tracing circles on his chest with my finger. He smiled and sat up a bit, attempting to stretch.<p>

"Have you been up this entire time?"

"Yes, I just wasn't tired," I sat up so he could move around. Yawning, he got out of bed and studied the bedroom.

"You want to go out? There's this really amazing restaurant that I love. Its reservation only but the owner loves me and always lets me in, I think he actually leaves a table for his favorite people," he looked at me, then over me, before grabbing some clothes.

"Sure." We took a shower, mostly because I insisted, and headed to the restaurant. It was near Central Park and was packed full, or at least I thought. There actually was an empty table hidden and we had the most amazing food I'd ever eaten. Afterwards we went and got some shopping done, and got back to his place just as the sun went down. He pulled me close in and kissed the top of my head.

"This is the best winter vacation I've ever been on, that you," he carried me to the bed and laid us down, pulling the comforter over our heads.

"I should be thanking you, I couldn't have asked for a better vacation or a better person to spend it with," I snuggled up against him and yawned.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Nothing eventful happened the next day, but the day after that was my birthday and when I woke up J had made me chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon.<p>

"Happy birthday beautiful," he smiled and set the food down on the bedside table.

"Thank you," I sat up and started to eat, it was delicious.

"Ok so first I have to take you to show you your present, then we're going to the most expensive store you can think of so I can buy you whatever you want, then we're going to a really cool restaurant to eat. And then after that we can go for a walk in Central Park, it's really beautiful this time of year," he sat on the bed next to me.

"That sounds perfect, but you really didn't have to do all of this for me."

"Didn't have to but wanted to, so that's my justification," he smirked and I finished eating. I seriously had to know what the big present for my birthday was before I died inside. He carried me down to the car, like a boss, and we drove for a good half hour before pulling into a sales lot, a car sales lot.

"Your fucking with me, you've got to be fucking with me," I sat forward as far as I could in my seat and stared at the cars we passed. He just smirked and drove around back where some dude was standing and apparently waiting for us. He was standing in front of a black corvette that had a giant red bow on it.

"I promise, I'm not fucking with you. Though I will be fucking you later, birthday sex is special. Your mini back home is cute, but I thought you could use something a bit faster for the weekends." We got out of the car and I was going to pass out. He bought me a mother fucking corvette, I was going to marry this dude. The salesman introduced himself, I think his name was Jim, and handed me the keys.

"You keep a set with yourself, and an extra will be sent back with the car. It may take a few days for it to arrive, but we guarantee that it will arrive within a week of shipping, even during the holiday season." I just smiled and nodded like a nut then snatched the keys out of his hand. Then I turned to J and yanked him down into a kiss, which he returned happily.

"I cannot thank you enough. This is, amazing and ridiculous, and perfect, and I love you." He smiled like a nut and kissed me again before saying anything.

"I love you too, and I'm going to spoil you rotten for the rest of your life. That's my promise to you." And he held to that promise. The rest of that day was amazing and so was the Christmas back home. Naturally he had to return back to college, and I back to high school, but we spoke every night, and he did everything in his power to keep this relationship going.

* * *

><p>When I graduated high school I moved up to New York with him and a month later I found out I was pregnant, which wasn't that surprising considering we had sex way too often. A year later I married him, and for the rest of our lives he spoiled me, just like he promised however long ago.<p> 


End file.
